


Webs of Fear

by audeamus22



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attack, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audeamus22/pseuds/audeamus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're getting ready to film the spider scenes in Mirkwood, only Dean's not as ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Webs of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> NOT BETA READ!! Actually... This was written pretty late at night and I'm posting it now before I lose my nerve and let it sit forever.
> 
> Please be aware that this deals with panic attacks and may be triggering. I've also written it how my attacks happen (at least what I can remember and how I feel when they strike).

He stood a bit further back than normal, trying hard not to let his nervousness show through, but in all honesty, Dean was fucking terrified. All the others were having a good laugh about the day, taking photos and joking around as the spider webs got wrapped around them. Even going so far as to let Peter join in on the fun. And Dean just didn’t get it. He had specifically asked, albeit privately, to be put in the web last, the wardrobe people only raising an eyebrow at the request but not questioning it.

Dean just couldn’t do it. He was panicking.

“Alright! Lucky last! Come on Dean, let’s go!” Peter called once he had his photos of and with Kili done and had the younger dwarf positioned.

Dean hesitated, taking a short step forward before moving back again. Come on Dean, you can do it, he thought to himself, psyching himself up. With a final nod, Dean moved towards Peter.

“Now, Fili, lucky Fili, got most of the webs around his head, so we’re going to make yours a bit thicker up top, but don’t worry, it will be fine,” Peter explained as the web was held open for him to step through.

“Uh… Right, okay,” Dean mumbled, chewing on his bottom lip slightly before allowing the web to finally engulf him.

It was everywhere. 

He couldn’t move, couldn’t see, couldn’t breathe.

He gasped as his head was wrapped over again, his heart pounding and chest heaving. No, no no no no! Was all that was going through his head. I can’t, help, get me out, get me out of here! His head was screaming, pleading and yet no sound came.

“Perfect! Come over here, Dean, let’s get some photos then we can start. Come on mate, don’t worry, you can walk normally in the material, you won’t damage it,” Peter said, taking Dean’s stillness to mean he was worried about the costume.

Dean let out a barely audible whimper, his vision blacking out, hands and legs going numb. He couldn’t even thing straight anymore. His body hunched over, struggling to hold itself up anymore.

“Dean?”

He could barely hear them through the thick fog in his head.

“I can’t,” he wheezed, tears clinging to the webs that touched his face.

“Get him clean!” Peter yelled, calling attention to Dean as numerous hands started grabbing at him.

Dean struggled, brain confused even though he knew, logically, that they were only trying to help.

“Aid…” Dean breathed out, desperate.

More orders were shouted and soon all but one pair of the prodding hands were left.

“You okay?” someone asked, Dean wasn’t sure if it was to him or not but regardless, he only managed to wheeze out a breath.

“I’ve got him, give us some privacy, aye?” A calm voice spoke, cutting through the fog.

“Take five everyone!” Peter declared, shooing off the rest of the cast and crew, kicking everyone out of the room except for himself, and Aidan.

“Deep breaths babe, here… feel this? In and out, just like that, there you go. That’s it, nice and slow.”

Dean didn’t realise he had screwed his eyes shut, but slowly he pried them open when his hand was placed against a broad chest. His fingers clenched at the material for dear life as he tried to follow the instructions given to him, focusing on the easy rise and fall of the chest and the soothing words.

“Hey babe,” the soft voice above him spoke as his eyes began to focus on Aidan’s and his vision began to clear, the black spots disappearing slowly. “There you are. Gave us all a bit of a scare there, you okay?” Aidan spoke, fingers gently running through the older man’s wig,finding his scalp and gently massaging it.

“Aid…?” Dean questioned, still confused and now just tired.

“You’re okay, just focus on getting your breathing back to normal and then I’ll get you into bed. How does that sound?” Aidan promised, pleased to see the colour return to Dean’s face.

“Ruin… Ruined everything?”

“No, Dean. Nah! Not at all, it’s okay,” Aidan replied, shooting Peter an apologetic glance, knowing how this was going to set him back.

Peter simply waved it off, already tapping away on his phone trying to rework everything.

“How are you going?” Aidan asked again.

“B-Better,” Dean replied, voice still shaky as he licked his lips and tried for a few more deeper breaths, testing to see if doing so would bring on another attack. When they didn’t he nodded at Aidan, “I think I’m okay now,” he said, voice hoarse but better.

“Good, that’s real good, think you can walk?”

“Y-Yeah.”

Dean nodded again, clasping at Aidan’s hand and allowing the younger man to pull him up. His hands and legs still felt numb, tingling as he stood up causing him to sway slightly. Aidan quickly wrapped his arm around Dean’s shoulders, silently telling Dean to lean his weight against him for support.  
“You two can wrap for the day, we’ll check in tomorrow,” Peter whispered to Aidan.

“No… Wait, what? No, Aidan, you should continue!” Dean tried to argue, overhearing what the director had said.

“Babe, it’s okay… Relax,” Aidan rushed to say, not wanting Dean to trigger another attack.

“No, this is your chance, don’t let me ruin it.”

“You’re not, I have plenty of other screen time if that’s what you’re so worried about,” Aidan answered, nodding his head towards Peter before herding Dean out. “Now, how does a nice shower sound? We’ll get out of all this shite and watch some crapping movies? Want me to cook anything?: Aidan spoke, trying to distract Dean.

“You shouldn’t be doing this…” he mumbled.

“Oh Dean, but I want to,” Aidan simply replied, arriving at wardrobe and swiftly changing before helping Dean with his clothes.

“But…”

“Hush now, come on.”

Dean allowed himself to be manhandled into the shower and scrubbed clean by his boyfriend, too tired to try and stop or even help him.

“’m tired,” he mumbled as Aidan ran a small towel over Dean’s hair, fluffing it up.

“I know Love, I know.”

Aidan got Dean into some clean sweats and planted the other man on the couch, running his fingers through Dean’s golden downy hair before leaving again.

“Aid…?” Dean called out meekly.

“Here! Just grabbing my phone to message everyone. How are you feeling now?” Aidan explained, returning to the small room and sitting himself down on the end of the couch.

He pulled Dean in close to his body and easily rearranged them so that Dean lay in between his legs, head resting on his chest.

“Tired and bloody embarrassed,” Dean mumbled through a yawn.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about,” Aidan promised, kissing the top of Dean’s head, the questioning tone obvious.

“Don’t worry babe, there’s no childhood horror story here… I just hate feeling tied in and constrained. Always have… I even hate elevators. I thought I was mostly over it and would be better but I guess not…” Dean explained simply, eyes slowly beginning to drift shut.

“Well, that’s good to know,” Aidan sighed, smirking at how Dean knew exactly what he was thinking. “Rest now,” he added, hand never leaving Dean’s hair as the blond promptly fell asleep.

 

There were no questions the next day, barely even any sidelong glances as Dean returned to set. Aidan had obviously taken care of everything for him and when Peter approached he was ready.

“I’m good. Just… Is there a way to leave-” Dean started.

“Don’t worry, we’ve already figured it all out!” Peter cut in, eyes glistening with childlike excitement, “We’re going to get your body covered and have Fili shown as just being captured and have you getting ‘webbed’, all CGI for the head!” he explained, hands going wild as he spoke.

Dean nodded his thanks as he walked back towards Aidan.

“You’re something else, you know that?” Dean smiled, tugging Aidan down by his long hair and kissing him firmly on the lips.

“So I’ve been told!” Aidan simply laughed, wrapping Dean up and holding him close.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!  
> Commets and concrit would be much appreciated!  
> If you've noticed any big mistakes too please let me know! :)


End file.
